Various methods have been developed so far for measuring the physicochemical properties of amphiphilic compounds, including the diffusion constants or the critical micellar concentration. Existing measurement methods, also referred as equilibrium techniques, require measuring the complete variation of a first parameter (e.g. the surface tension, interfacial tension, conductometry) against a second parameter (e.g. the concentration of amphiphilic compounds in water). Existing methods are, for example, the pendant drop method or the conductometry method. These relative measurements of one parameter versus another are usually time-consuming, as it may take up to many full days for measuring the physicochemical parameter of interest.